No choice
by Olgaki83
Summary: This a story was sold to me by a wonderful author. Two years before they were born, Raf and Sulfus were betrothed to marry each other, by their parents once they turned 16. Revolted by the notice, the two run away but what happens when they meet without knowing they are ones who are betrothed?
1. The news

So hey I am the new owner of this story now. So I will have to put the first two chapters. See'ya.

* * *

The news

For longs years two families have been rivals, generation after generation the two families were still in war, a war without rest…until one day both the chiefs of the families decided to have a chat with each other, a chat to find a solution to end once and for all this rivalry that lasted for years, until they finally reached an agreement, they figured out that to end with this war there was only one solution, a marriage. The two men decided that their first descendants would marry each other when they turned 16 years old and that marriage would the peace treaty that would finish the rivalry between the two families.

Two years later, two babies were born, a boy and a girl. The boy had raven hair and amber eyes while the girl had blond hair with a red tress and beautiful blue eyes. Their parents named them Sulfus and Raf.

- 16 years later…-

A young woman, whose age was around the twenties, was running all over the mansion, checking ever single room, a desperate look on her face as she called for a name:

"Master Sulfuuuuuuuussssss! Where are you? Master Sulfus come out!"

Suddenly when she was walking by one of the trees from the garden, a figure appeared in front of her, turned upside down, hanging in one of the branches.

"Ah! Master Sulfus!"

"Yo, what's wrong Bianca?" asked the raven haired boy as he jumped down the tree to the ground

"Master Sulfus I have been looking for you for hours! Your parents are calling you, they want to talk with you about something urgent" said the young woman, Sulfus shrugged and walked inside the mansion.

Meanwhile in another mansion, a blue eyed young girl was combing her blond hair as she was sitting on her bed.

"Lady Raf may I come in?" asked one of the maids after knocking at the door.

"Of course" said Raf, the young maid entered and after making a small bow towards the blond girl, she told her:

"Your parents are calling you milady, they want to talk with you about something important".

"Alright".

The young girl left her room and walked down the hall towards the saloon where her parents, Malachia and Angelie, were waiting for her. Malachia was a man whose hair and eyes were deep blue and Angelie was a beautiful woman, her daughter was just like her, she had long blond hair with a red tress and light blue eyes.

"Did you call me?" said Raf when she entered in the saloon and walked towards her parents.

"Yes, we did my daughter" said Malachia, Raf sat down on the armchair next to her parents.

"What such important business is this that you want to talk with me?" asked the young girl with a curious look.

"Now that you're finally 16, we thought it was time for you to know about this, something very important" said Angelie.

"And that is?".

"You know what has been happening between our family and the family who lives on the other side of the mountains right?" said Malachia and Raf nodded

"Yes, the family who has been our rival for long generations, what about them? What does that family has to do with the business you wanted to talk with me?".

"Well my daughter, you see two years before you were born, me and the leader of that family decided to have a nice chat together, we wanted to find a way to end with this rivalry once and for all. After that chat we reached an agreement and we made a pact.", Malachia said.

"Did you sign the peace treaty?".

"No, not yet but that will happen very soon".

"That's wonderful, father" said Raf with a smile on her lips.

"Yes but this treaty will only be signed after you and their son get married".

"WHAT?".

"YOU WHAT?" yelled Sulfus as he stood up from his seat.

"Sulfus, calm down.." said Temptel, his mother.

"You have got to be kidding me! You want me to calm down when you just told me that I'm getting married in a couple of days with a girl I don't even know so you and her family can sign the peace treaty?".

"Sulfus think about this marriage as the end of our rivalry with that family" said his father.

"I refuse!".

"Sulfus!" said Temptel.

"No! Nothing you tell me will change my mind, I refuse to get married with an unknown girl just because you want me to!" said the boy and with those words said, he left the saloon, slamming the door.

"Well it could have gone better…" said Temptel.

"How could you do this to me?" yelled Raf.

"Raf, my angel please calm down" said Angelie.

"No! How could you do this to me? How could you have organized my marriage with my knowledge? I don't know how he looks like! I don't know him!".

"The decision of this marriage was decided before you were born, Raf, try to understand" said Malachia.

"I refuse to get married with this unknown boy! I don't want to!" said Raf as she run out of the saloon, tears falling from her eyes. Her parents sighed.

"We knew it wouldn't be easy for her to accept this.." said Angelie.

"I know Angelie, I know.." said Malachia.

* * *

See'ya! :D


	2. Decision

Here's the 2nd chap and from the next is all my plot. See'ya later!

* * *

Decision

Raf walked in her room, crying, she laid down on her bed while sobbing…why? Why did her parents make such a decision? Didn't they think about how she would feel when she found out that she was engaged with a boy she didn't even know? She didn't know anything about him! She didn't know how he was, the color of his hair, the color of his eyes, the way he acted, what he liked and what he didn't like! This wasn't what Raf wanted for her future; she wanted to live a normal life, to have friends, enjoy her life, love someone who loved her back!

"There, there, why you cry like that my little Raf" said a voice, Raf sat up on her bed and looked at the person who had talked, it had been an old woman, with short white hair, dressed in a pink and white dress, a sweet smile on her face and a gentle look in her green eyes.

"Oh…hi Kika…" said Raf while drying her tears, Kika has been her nanny since she was born, she helped Raf's mother raising her, Kika was like a second mother to Raf and she was for sure a very sweet woman who loved her more than anything.

"Oh Raf, please don't cry" said Kika as she entered in the room and sat by Raf's bed.

"How do you want me to feel? I'm getting married in a couple of days with a boy that I don't know, I don't know anything about him".

"I know that sweetie but this marriage is the only thing that can stop this war, I have been working for this family for long years and I know how long this war has lasted, it's time to end this".

"And the cost is my happiness…" murmured Raf in a sad tone.

"Honey, just like you said you don't know him, who know maybe it won't be so bad, maybe you will start liking each other".

"How? I don't know anything about him!".

"That's why your family and his are working on plans for you two to spend some time together, so you can start knowing each other better before the marriage".

"I don't really want to…I would rather not meet him, and what if he doesn't like me Kika? What if I DON'T like him? I don't want to marry a boy that I hate!".

"Raf you must give the boy a chance, you might get along well! You can't jump into conclusions before you know him".

"Alright…." Said Raf but without smiling.

"Come on, dry those tears and put back that sweet smile of yours! I don't want to see my little girl with tear marks on her pretty face!" said the old woman, Raf dried her tears but couldn't smile, she was still too sad and give people fake smiles was something she didn't like to do.

Meanwhile in the other mansion, Sulfus refused to leave his room, he didn't want to see anyone yet, he just wanted to stay alone.

"Prince Sulfus, please" said one of the maids, the only one he had allowed to come in but if she continued bothering him soon enough she would be outside like the other ones.

"No…" said the young boy who was laying on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

"But-".

"No".

"Prince-".

"No".

"Your father wants you to go downstairs, he wants to talk to you about what happened a while ago in the office and the dinner is almost ready".

"I'm not going downstairs to have dinner, I don't want to have dinner and especially I am NOT nor I WANT to talk with my father about what happened, my decision has been made, I refuse…", he said stubornly.

"Prince, please".

"I'm sorry Bianca but I don't have any intentions to talk with two people who planned my own wedding two years before I was born, I already told you, my decision has been made, I'm not marrying a little girl who falls from the sky and introduces herself as my future wife".

"Prince maybe you will like her when you meet her.", Bianca said hopefully that she would change the prince's mind

"I doubt…", he said trying to imagine how she was, what she looked like, how she would treat the people around her.

"At last try, please".

Sulfus gave a big sigh, opened his eyes and sat up, he gave the maid standing before his eyes a very serious look "Tell my father I'm not going downstairs…I'm sorry but I don't have any intentions of speaking to him as if everything was okay between us when it's not, after what he did to me, I refuse…", he replied.

Bianca sighed in defeat, she didn't know what to do anymore "If that's what you wish, prince Sulfus…" she walked towards the door and opened it, before she left she turned to him and bowed slightly "If you excuse me, I'm making my leave…" and then she left, closing the door behind her, the dark haired boy sighed and laid back down on the bed.

No longer than twenty minutes had passed when suddenly someone knocked at the door, Sulfus sighed annoyed thinking it was another of the maids, the door opened a bit "I already said I'm not coming!" he yelled.

But instead of hearing the voice of one of the maids, he heard a soft and childish voice, sort of scared "I'm s-sorry big brother…I d-didn't want to bother you..." Sulfus realized then who that voice belonged to and turned around, facing a little girl whose age was around her six, she had dark blue hair like his but her eyes weren't amber like his own, they were a dark orange, almost red, although her eyes seemed to be very scary, the little girl was very innocent and extremely shy. The young teenager felt a wave of guilty hitting him for having yelled at her even if he didn't know it was her knocking back there.

"Elisabeth…" he sighed "I'm sorry…I thought it was one of the maids again…", he said guiltly.

The little girl hide a little behind the door "I didn't mean to bother you…" she murmured, Sulfus shook his head and walked up to her, he kneeled down at her size when he got near her.

"You are not bothering me" he said.

"R-Really…?" she asked in her usual shy tone.

"Really" answered her brother as he placed a hand on the top of her head and ruffled it softly, she giggled. She finally decided to enter in the room and closed the door behind her, then she jumped on her brother's bed as she always did, he sat down next to her. As soon as he did that, Elisabeth laid her head on her brother's lap, she was very shy but she loved her big brother a lot, when she was with him she felt protected, she knew he protected her from everything that would try to harm her, he was extremely protective with her, if anyone would try to do anything bad to her he would make them pay.

"Big brother…why are you so angry with mommy and daddy?" asked Elisabeth after a few minutes of silence, Sulfus sighed and stroked his sister's hair gently.

"You wouldn't understand Elisabeth, its adults' stuff but they did something very wrong to me…", he said remembering the argument.

"Oh…but are you going to be angry with them forever…?".

"Well I don't know…for now I can't answer you that…", he said skeptically.

Elisabeth pouted and crossed her arms, but keeps laying on her brother's lap "Adults' stuff are so complicated, humph!".

Sulfus laughed at his sister's childish behavior but thinking well…she is a child and children have got a lot of tendency to be childish, but he loved her just as she was. The hours went on and soon it got dark…Sulfus' mansion was in total silence, everyone was sleeping…everyone except one…the dark haired teenager…his sister was still in his room but was sleeping peacefully on her brother's lap, Sulfus didn't want to wake her up so he didn't have the courage to do it and send her to her room…

He sighed "But I have got to do this…" and with that, he held carefully Elisabeth's head and rested her on the pillow of his bed, then he covered her with the sheets and covers. Trying to be as carefully as possible, Sulfus opened his wardrobe and took a small pack back from that, then he started putting his clothes and a blanket in there.

In absolutely silence, he walked on tiptoes towards the kitchen, always looking around him with extremely caution so he wouldn't make any noise and also to make sure that nobody, except him, was still awake…as soon as he arrived to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and started putting some food inside the pack back. After checking if he had everything that was essential, he returned to his bedroom where his little sister slept peacefully on his bed…

Sulfus sighed and walked up to her, he kneeled down and once again caressed her dark hair, gently as possible so he wouldn't wake her up…then he leaned in and kissed her head, finally he adjusted the covers so she wouldn't be cold…

He grabbed the pack back and put it on his back, he walked up to the window and opened the it, right in front of him stood a tree…he sighed again, taking one last glance at his little sister.

"I hope you can forgive me one day…" he murmured before he jumped to the first branch of the tree, he had already done this tons of times when he was younger, when trying to escape the private classes he had in the mansion. He keep jumping branch from branch, trying to not make too much noise when he went through the leaves, until he landed perfectly and safely on the ground, he looked back at the window he had left open…then he started running out the mansion, jumping the grids…

Meanwhile a young girl with long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes was walking in the woods…she had a pack back on her back and her hair was caught in a low ponytail. But this girl looked really scared, she got scared with every noise she would hear, the wind caressing the leaves of the trees, the noises of an owl standing in a tree…she even had a few scratches on her arms from running through the branches of the trees and she seemed to not know where she was going but one thing she was absolutely sure…

"I'm completely lost…".


	3. The identities

Hey guys so this is the beginning of my version. Read and Review.

* * *

The identities

Raf was scared every time she heard something. Sometime she heard steps coming closer to her. She froze. She saw an exhausted boy with raven hair and amber eyes appearing from the woods. When he saw her he froze too. She seemed exhausted and scared. She had blond hair with a red tress and beautiful blue eyes that they were refluxing with terror in the moon's light.

"Wh- Who are y- you?", the blue-eyed-girl asked taking a step back.

"I am called Sulfus. You are?", the raven-haired boy asked curiously.

"My name is Raf. You really scared me.", she sighed.

"I can see that. Sorry about that anyway.", he apologised.

"It's ok.", Raf said.

"So what a beautiful woman like you doing here?", Sulfus asked.

"Travelling. You?", Raf asked.

"The same as you.", Sulfus replied simply.

"Oh...and where are you going?", she inquired curiously.

"I don't know. I just wanna explore this country. You?", he replied.

"Me too. So do you want to travel together?",she asked shyly in a way that made him remember his little sister.

"Okay.", he said not showing much emotion but inside him he was fighting a war. And the most sad of it, he didn't know why of all the reason inside him he was fighting.

They started walking together across the woods. Raf was now more relaxed that she had someone to go with her. Sulfus was now more friendlier that she had made him forget the war inside him and made him laugh.

They reached a bit further that the half of their way to the city. But they were tired and they wanted to get some rest so they lit a fire and got out their blankets and PJs. And they made some food. Then they got in their improvised beds and continued talking about random things like what they wanted to do when they would get older and where they wanted to go in this trip.

After a while both of them were asleep. They had grown a liking on each other. Raf wasn't sure about what she was feeling about this person who just met and if it was right to like him. But Sulfus was entirely sure about his feelings towards her, but what could he do? It would be disrespectful for his family to love a girl from the lowest class of the community. Or that was at least what he thought she was. But then agin he didn't care about the kingdom rules and what would be respectful.

One day...

It was morning. Raf woke up first and got ready their breakfast. As she waited the tea to be poured by the fire, she went to her things to find something special. A special necklace. The necklace with the sign of her kingdom. That necklace was specially made from the best for the Princess and only her. She was looking at it when she remembered about the coffee she threw her necklace down and ran to the fire. From the noise Sulfus woke up and the first thing he saw was the necklace. He immediately knew. He knew whose this necklace belonged to. It was his future wife's necklace. It was the Princess that he was supposed to marry.

"Raf, what is this?", Sulfus asked as he got to his knees and held the necklace.

"Uhhhhh...sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I am Princess Raf.", Raf said guiltily.

"So we both have a similar secret.", he murmured skeptically.

"Huh?", she asked because she heard him talking but she didn't hear what he said.

"I am Prince Sulfus.", Sulfus said.

"Nice work to both of us.", Raf said and remembered the days they had spent together not knowing each other's identity.

"So what are we doing now?", Sulfus asked.

* * *

So this is it. Review pls. See'ya later. :D


	4. The end of their trips

So guys I am rewriting this chap cuz I lost 7 hours of work just because my pc went off. Well this chapter is going to be extra long. So see'ya.

* * *

The end of their trips

"So what are we doing now?", Sulfus asked.

"We are heading back to our kingdoms.", Raf said skeptically.

"You know I love and I would do anything for you.", he said sincerely. "But I will not go back to them they made us marry a stranger just to get their kingdoms together. THEY USED US!", he yelled and he saw that she had taken aback,"Sorry about yelling to you. You don't know how much I didn't want this. And I don't how much you didn't want this. But there is a thing I do know. I don't want to get our kingdoms united by this way.".

"So let me understand you hated this days that we were together. And I don't mean anything to you.", she said angrily."We were forced. I was scared that you wouldn't like me and I just left. Now that I saw you hated the days we had spent together, you don't deserve my love.", she said and walked away to the small lake that she had found the previous day.

Sulfus could only watch her walking away. He was speechless by her little speech. What should he do? Leave their things and go find her? Yes, that would do. He ran to the small lake and he saw her sitting by the side of the lake watching the calm water. He walked towards her and sat next to her.

"What do you want?", she asked harshly. He could listen in her voice that it was hoarse.

"To apologise.", he said simply. He felt a wave of guiltiness to hit him.

"Why? Do you care?", she asked again harshly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. I really don't wanna go back there. You know they will make us marry each other.", he said

"And what's the worse that could happen to get married?", she asked.

"I hadn't thought about it at all. Like I said I didn't mean anything I said. The words just run out of my mouth without thinking about how you will react or how I was going to react to your response.", he said sincerely.

"It's okay.", she said and put her head to his shoulder. "So what are we going to do?", she asked.

"Let's go back to our kingdoms. Let's go first to yours and then to mine.", he said.

"Okay. Let's go back to camp.", she said. They got up and went to their little camp. They drank some tea and they started packing. Suddenly a ninja came out of the bushes and attacked Raf, he threw her down. Then Sulfus got a big branch from a nearby tree and they started fighting. Raf was on the ground watching the battle passionately. Finally, Sulfus won the ninja, who fainted. Then, Sulfus fell on his knees. Raf immediately stood up and got next to him. She made him lie down and she treated his wound at his ribs. When Sulfus finally felt better with Raf's help they tied the ninja at the tree. They got their things packed and they were ready to go.

In the trip they laughed, they teased each other, they hugged and kissed. They stopped the noon to eat at a tavern. Everybody noticed them. Everybody knew who they were. They were saying that they look like a couple but they didn't knew that it was true. Everyone kept disturbing them. When Sulfus yelled at them they stopped. Then Raf started laughing and rolling on the floor because of the expression that Sulfus had on his face when he yelled. Then they laughed together.

They continues their trip and finally got to Raf's palace. Sulfus was admiring the palace, the decoration and maids behaviour. Everything was perfect. They went to her room, put their bags next to the bed and walked out. They got in her parents room. She walked to her mother's side and she shook her gently. Angelie immediately woke. She was so worried that she seemed like she hadn't sleep good for a while. Angelie sw her daughter and hugged her.

"You are back.", her mother said not believing it.

"Yes. I'm back mum.", she said reassuringly. Then Malachia woke up and saw his daughter.  
"Ange, this is a dream, right?", he said like it was a dream.

"No, Malachia. She is really here.", Angelie said as she chuckled with her husband's reaction about return of their daughter. He hugged her tightly squeezing the life out of her.

"Daddy...I...can't...breath", she said.

"Sorry.", he said and then he noticed the man across the room. "And who you might be?", Malachia asked.

"I'm Prince Sulfus, King Malachia.", Sulfus said and bowed.

"Nice to meet you.", the King said.

"My honor.", Sulfus replied politely.

"Dad, Mum, we met at the woods. We fell in love with each other. Today we discovered each other's identity. So we decided to return. And here we are.", Raf explained.

"So when are we having the wedding?", Angelie asked cheerfully.

"The sooner the better.", Malachia said with a smile across his face.

"But first, we have to visit Sulfus family.", Raf said.

"And when are you leaving?", Angelie asked a little sad.

"Tomorrow. Right after breakfast.", Raf replied.

"Wait, we can stay a little longer if you want.", Sulfus interrupted.

"No, we will leave tomorrow morning.", Raf answered immediately.

"But-", Sulfus tried to protest when...

"It's okay. Raf is right. Like I said the sooner the better.", Malachia interrupted.

"As you wish, King Malachia.", Sulfus replied politely.

"Goodnight father, mother. See you tomorrow morning.", Raf said and they walked out of the room.

They walked down the hallway and finally arrived to Raf's bedroom. They got in she kissed him, after that, Sulfus got his bag and kissed her a last 'Goodnight' for the night. Raf led him to his room next to hers. He got in and he fixed his things. The room had red walls, sheet, armchair and curtains. An enormous wooden bed and a mirror across it. After he stares at the room, he wore his PJs, got in the bathroom brushed his teeth and washed his face. He looked himself at the mirror and saw a goofy grin appearing on his face. He got out of the room and got in his bed. He fell asleep with a peaceful smile across his face.

Raf went back into her room she tried to hear if someone was near. After she made sure that nobody was hearing her, she started jumping up and down. Kika entered the room and when Raf saw her, she hugged her before she could understand what was happening.

"Kika, I am getting married to the most wonderful man in the world.", Raf said after she had let go of her good friend.

"I told you so.", she said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Yeah, but i didn't know that then.", Raf said skeptically.

"How did you met?", Kika asked.

"I will tell you but you have to promise to me that you won't tell to anybody.", Raf said and Kika nodded. She started saying about when she meet him, their days together, when found each other's identity, the argument they had about it, the ninja attack, their trip, their arrival, their conversation with her parents, the moments before. Kika laughed, got surprised, sad and anxious about Sulfus wound.

"Wow, a lot happened.", Kika said.

"Uh-huh.", Raf replied skeptically.

"So what are you going to do now?", Kika asked curiously.

"We are leaving for his kingdom, tomorrow morning, after breakfast.", Raf replied.

"You have to meet me with that Sulfus that he is taking you from us.",Kika said with a playful smile.

"You will. But tomorrow morning. I think he is asleep.", Raf said and both women smiled.

"Well, I have to go, it's getting late and tomorrow is going to be a long day.", Kika said.

"Goodnight, Kika.", Raf said.

"Goodnight, my little angel.", Kika said and walked out of the room.

Raf got in her PJs and fell asleep in her comfortable enormous bed peacefully. She was thinking about Sulfus and then she was asleep.

The next morning...

Sulfus woke up and just stayed in his place thinking about how his day was going to be. He was to going to see his parents again. He could hug Elizabeth. He would ask Raf, to marry him, properly. That moment his wound decide to make him remember that he had to get out of the bed and put his plans for today in action. He got a bath and wore a red T-shirt that it was matching with his tattoo of a red star from the day he was born that star existed and a pair of jeans. He got on his black shoes and he grabbed his black jacket he walked out of his room. He walked to Raf's door and sighed. He knocked.

Raf woke up and got out of her bed with excitement about today meeting with his family. She got ready her back pack and entered the bathroom. She walked in her bathtub and started taking a shower. Then there was a knock from her bedroom's door. She immediately turned off the water.

"Yes?", she asked from her bathroom.

"Hey Raf, it's me Sulfus. May I come in?", he asked.

"Sure. I am taking a bath in a minute I will be out.", Raf said.

"Okay.", Sulfus said. Then he heard the shower go on. He absorbed her room. The room had light blue walls, sheet, armchair and curtains. An enormous wooden bed and a mirror across it. She had a big window with view the garden's small pond, trees and flowers. He sat on edge of th bed and waited after a minute. Raf walked out of the bathroom wearing a light blue dress and her hair wet.

"Hey.", she said. He kissed her and after some time he spoke.

"Hey."he said. Raf walked to her mirror and sat on the chair and started brushing her hair.

"So what are you doing here, little devil?", Raf asked happily.

"I'm checking my little angel. By the way, I like my new nickname.", Sulfus said playfully.

"Okay then, I will call you that from now on...my little devil.", she said with a goofy grin.

"Okay. Then your nickname will be little angel from now on.", he said.

"Now. Come on we have to get going.", she said.

She dragged him out gently, not to hurt him, by pulling his arm too much and pull his wound on the rib -she really couldn't stand to see him in pain- of the room to the kitchen, where she would introduce him to Kika.

"Where are we going?", he inquired curiously.

"I am going to introduce you to one of my best friends.", She said simply and he nodded.

They finally got in the kitchen. She said 'good morning' to everybody and finally saw Kika. She kept dragging Sulfus behind her when they finally got there, the woman smiled warmly to him and he smiled back.

"Good morning, kids.", Kika said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kika. This is Sulfus.", Raf said.

"Nice to meet you.", Sulfus said.

"It's an honor to meet you, dear.", Kika said again cheerfully. The she turned towards Raf and said, " You made a good choice.", and Raf blushed. She looked at Sulfus and so him look confused. Both women smiled with his expression.

"Sorry, Kika. Gotta go.", Raf said as she walked away dragging Sulfus behind her.

They walked out of the kitchen and made their way to the dining room. They got in the room and found Angelie sitting. The sat down too next to each other.

"Good morning, Raf, Sulfus.", the Queen said.

"Good morning, your Majesty.", Sulfus said.

"Oh please call me Angelie.", she said and he nodded and bowed his head. He wasn't a man of many words. But he did his best.

"Good morning, mother.", Raf said. Then her father walked in and they had a silent breakfast. The silence was so comfortable among them. When they ended their food, Sulfus went to take their backpacks. When he came back, Raf was hugging both of her parents. They said a last 'good-bye' and walked in the carriage. After 3 hours they finally got to his kingdom. Now it was Raf's turn to look around in admiration. She admired the palace, the decoration and the maids behaviour. Another perfect palace. They left their bags to his room and visited his parent's room. He went by his mother's side and kissed her cheek.

"Mother, I'm back.", he said. Temptel woke up and saw her son standing next to her. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you. Never leave like this again.", Temptel said.

"I won't. Now I have some responsibilities to take care of. Mother, here is Princess Raf.", he said and turned to look at Raf.

"Nice to meet you, your Highness.", Raf said and bowed. Temptel got out of her bed and walked towards her and hugged her.

"Take care of my son, please.", Temptel whispered in her ear.

"I will.", she whispered back and hugged the Queen unsure. That moment, Arkhan woke up and saw his wife hugging a girl.

"Can somebody explain to me what is happening?", he asked.

"Father, this is Princess Raf and we are getting married soon.", he said simply. His father turned his attention to the speaker. He saw his son. He hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"So happy to see you.", he said.

They talked for some minutes and it was time to get going, so they excused themselves and walked out of the room and made their towards Sulfus's room. When he remember his sister.

"I have and something else I want to do.", he said skeptically.

"Okay I will go back to your room and wait for you.", she said and she was about to made her way towards his room, when he stopped her.

"No, I want you to meet someone too.", he said and he pulled her to his sister's room.

"Who?", she asked curiously.

"My little sister.", he said and she saw the sad expression on his face and she immediately understood what was going on. She stopped him and kissed him.

"She will forgive you.", she said.

"I hope so.", he said and they continued their way towards his sister's room. They got in front of the door and he opened the door and stepped in. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed but a worrying look was across her face. Raf walked to the chair next to the window and sat ready to see the scene. Sulfus stroked her hair gently. Her eyes immediately opened and saw her brother and fell on his chest starting sobbing he hugged her back.

"Big Brother...".

"Shhh... it's okay. I am here now. Sorry that I left without telling you a word. And sorry that I made you cry. I am the worst brother ever.", he said and let his own tears stream down his face. When Elizabeth felt a water drop on her shoulder got her face out of his chest and wiped his tears. Her touch made more tears stream down his cheeks.

"Shh...it's okay. I forgive you. And you are not the worst brother. You are the best.", she said and reached to stroke his hair like he always to hers. Raf was speechless by the little kid and its actions. The girl got in her brother embrace and curled up in a small ball. Then, she saw Raf and she hid in his chest.

"Who is she?", she murmured.

"My future wife.", he said. After a minute the little girl got out of his embrace and walked towards Raf. She hugged her tightly and Raf hugged her back. Then the little girl returned to her brother's embrace and fell asleep. He laid her down and they got out of they room so they could talk and went to the garden. First he got in his room took something and walked out again. They made their way towards the garden. When they finally arrived, he led her to the small bridge above the small lake. He fell to one knee, he got something out of his pocket and opened it revealed a ring.

"I know we are already engaged. But I want to do this with the right way. Will you marry me?", he said with a small smile across his face. Raf could only nod but when she finally found her voice she said "YES, I will." He put the ring on her finger and said, "Come on. We have to go for dinner.", she nodded. Now everybody would see her ring. That made them officially engaged.

So that's it for today I am exhausted I wrote this chapter for the second time and it was extra-large for me cuz I usually don't write this much. Anyway see'ya I-)


	5. Family Meetings

Hey guys. I had promised to you that I'm going to write a chapter every day. So here I am I hope that you are enjoying my story. See'ya soon ! :)

* * *

Family Meetings

They got in the palace and made their way to Elizabeth's room. Sulfus knew that she would got worried, if he wasn't there when she would wake up. They arrived to her room, opened the door, Raf sat on her left and Sulfus on her right. Sulfus stroked gently her hair. Elizabeth opened slowly her eyes. Raf took her in her lap and Sulfus kept stroking her hair. The little girl closer closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Liz, it's time for dinner. Let's go.", Raf and Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and stood up. Sulfus and Raf held her hand and walked out of the room. They walked towards the dinner room. They got in and walked towards the left side of the table. Sulfus sat on his father's left and Raf next to Sulfus and Elizabeth.

"Thank you.", Sulfus whispered to Raf's ear.

"For what?", she whispered back with a goofy grin.

"For being nice to my sister. People usually are afraid of her or tease her.", he whispered sadly.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I don't know what other people are afraid of her or tease her about. She has a wonderful personality and she is cute and adorable.", she said as silently as she could, but in the same loud enough so Sulfus could hear.

Temptel and Arkhan smiled with how sweetly Raf would treat Elizabeth and when Sulfus and Raf would whisper in each other's ear. They had made a good decision. They could see how happy was Sulfus with her, by the way she would make him laugh, smile, grin goofily, tease playfully his sister and her defend her playfully. They could see how she would make the small girl smile too, hug her, laugh, tease her brother and Raf helping her and Sulfus exclaiming that it wasn't fair they were two and he was alone. Raf was surely his soul mate. She brought the spirit in this palace. Everyone had fun and laughed together. It was wonderful to see that evening with your own eyes. It brought everybody to grin from one ear to another.

They ended with their dinner and everybody got in their room except the three kids. Raf, Sulfus and Elizabeth went to Sulfus's room and sat on his bed. They were sitting together. Elizabeth had laid down and the two teens by her sides, the teenage boy stroking her hair and the teenage girl playing with the little girl's hand. They talked together about random things such the wedding and the flew to another topic about bunnies and butterflies and back at Raf's wedding dress, then at sky and the clouds and back again about how happy Elizabeth was about their wedding etc. In the end, Elizabeth fell asleep in her brother's lap. Sulfus decided it was time to get her in her bed. He was about to stand up but his wound opened and started bleeding. Raf quickly but in the same time sweetly took the little girl from his hands and laid her to his bed. She took him in the bathroom. She took a small towel and turn on the water and put the towel under the water. She pulled her out and turn off the water. She started cleaning the blood from his abdominal so she could dee the wound.

"How bad is it?", he asked. He hissed a little when she touched with the towel his wound.

"It need stitches. Wait here I'm going to get my sewing tools.", she said before she walked out of the door. After a half-minute she was in the room again. She closed the door behind so they wouldn't wake up Elizabeth and placed her things next to the washstand. She brought out a niddle and got a thread in side her. She fell to one knee.

"This is going to sting.", she said and gave him an encouraging smile. He nodded.

She got the needle in his skin and got out her needle in the other side of his wound and he hissed. That happened multiple times, when she finally ended, he hissed for a half a minute and swore under his breath about his wound and the ninja.

"Ready.", she said with a sad smile.

"Thanks.", he said. She kissed him and smiled.

"It was nothing.", she said and kissed him again passionately. When they got apart he put on his shirt and they walked out of the room. Raf took Elizabeth in her lap took her to her room. She came back and found Sulfus lie in his bed looking on the ceiling. He sat up and looked at her.

"So you must be tired.", he said.

"A little bit.", she replied.

"What room would you like?", he asked with a smirk.

"I don't know.",she said skeptically.

"Tell me and I will do my best to made it true.", he said still with his smirk in his face.

"I don't care about the room. I just want to be with you.", she said silently.

"What did you say?, he asked surprised.

"That I want to share a room with you tonight.", she said blushing.

"Okay.", he said with a grin.

"How we didn't think about it when we were in your kingdom?", he said.

"I don't know.", she said.

They got dressed and in turns they took the bathroom so they could brush their teeth. First went Sulfus letting Raf to dress up in his room. And then Raf went to the bathroom letting him dress up in the room. When Sulfus got in his PJs, got in his bed and waited Raf. After a half second she was out. She got in his bed too and kissed his cheek. They said 'goodnight' and fell asleep in each other's lap.

The next morning...

Raf woke up first and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw the man next to her. His hair was messy and probably was watching a good dream, because he was grinning from one ear to another. Raf chuckled as turned around with a sudden move. She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She disregard her clothes and got in the bath tub. She ended her bath, put a red dress, took her brush and walked out of the bathroom as she was brushing her hair. She went to Sulfus side and kissed his cheek. With a big goofy grin slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Good morning, little angel.", he said with his grin still on his face. She bent down and gave his a small kiss. And stood up again and grinned.

"Good morning, little devil.", she said with her own goofy grin. "Get up, sleepy head. We will be late for breakfast.", she said with the same look on her face.

"Ok.", he said grinning.

He got into the bathroom, took a bath and came out after 10 minutes after he had got in. Now he was wearing a black pair of jeans and a red camo T-shirt, his black jacket and black shoes. He sat on the chair next to the window and watched Raf making the bed. When she ended with it, he stood up and walked towards her hugged her from behind and she loosened up upon his touch.

"Shall we go?", she said.

"Let's go.", he said.

They got out of the room and made their way towards the dinner room. When they finally got there, they walked and they sat like they had the previous night. Elizabeth hugged them and both teens hugged her back. They ate in a comfortable silence and finally the King Arkhan spoke.

"So we want our families to move together, so you can be with each other and not travelling all the time.", Arkhan said.

"King Arkhan, if I am allowed to ask when we can let know my parents?", Raf asked.

"The sooner, the better, my dear.", he said with a small smile as turned her look to Sulfus and Sulfus to her.

"So when shall we go?", she asked.

"Let's go after lunch.", he said.

"Will Elizabeth let you go? She can come with us if you want. My parents won't mind. I'm pretty sure they would spent more time with her than us, if they could.", she whispered in his ear.

"Really? She can come with us? That's perfect.", he whispered back in excitement. He turned to his little sister and said, "Elizabeth, would you like to come with us to Raf's kingdom?".

"What about your wound? Would you be able to protect both of us?", she said worriedly.

"My wound is fine thanks to Raf. And yes, I will be. But how did you know about the wound?", he said surprised but and amused by her second question. _Protect._ Would he be able to _protect_ his little sister and the love of his life? Yes, he would. Even if it was the last thing he would do.

"I woke up when you hissed and heard everything. But I didn't do anything because I knew that Raf would take care of you.", Elizabeth said in her usual shy tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry about. I am okay now.", Sulfus said reassuringly.

"Sulfus, what wound are you talking about?", Tempted demanded and Sulfus scratched the back of his neck.

"Before we started our trip towards Raf's kingdom, a ninja attacked us. He threw Raf down and then attacked me and I got the first thing I found nearer me. I got a branch and we started fighting and into the fight he hit me in the rib and I lost a lot of blood. Raf treated my wound and helped me walk. Last night, I was about to take Elizabeth to her bed, because she had fallen asleep, so I stood up my wound opened. Raf stitched me up and now I am fine.", he said and felt as uncomfortably as Raf who was blushing.

"Thank you, Raf.", Arkhan said.

"It was nothing.", Raf murmured.

"But it means a lot to us. You saved our son.", Temptel said.

"You're welcome.", Raf said and bowed. "So, we are going together?", Raf asked.

"Elizabeth can come with you, if she wants to.", Arkhan said.

"I want to go with them.", she said.

The rest of the breakfast everybody was comfortably silent. Elizabeth went to her room and got ready her things with Temptel. Raf and Sulfus went to his room and got their own things ready. The lunch came soon and they all met again to the dinner room. They sat as they did the last two times and started discussing about which palace would be better to stay. Finally the time arrived. It was time to go.

* * *

So that's it for today. See'ya tomorrow! :D


	6. It's time

So hey folks. I don't haave a very good excuse and I don't expect forgiveness for not writing the next chapter for a long time but I'm working on it now. Better later, than never. In this language sounds weird. Anyway I didn't write because I didn't feel like it and school was giving me a hard time cause teachers was telling my father I wasn't studying when I do and I am trying to prove my father that I can get better marks this semester so I decided I will write every weekend. So I'm turning my music on full and off to the chapter.

* * *

It was time to go. The three of them said 'good-bye' to Temptel and Arkhan and walked out of the palace. They got in the carriage. Sulfus sat and took in his lap Elizabeth with his one hand and he put the other one on Raf's waist. They sat like this talking about random things that Elizabeth asked. Afer one hour Elizabeth was already sleeping and Raf was slowly falling asleep. Sulfus made his hands comfortable enough for both girls to sleep. He stared out of the window to the woods. The next two hours the girls was still sleeping and Sulfus was still looking out of window. When they were getting closer to their destination, Sulfus shook Raf gently to wake up. he slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He gave her a small smile and she turned it back.

"Hey. We are almost there.", he said.

"Should we wake her up?", she asked him silently.

"No. Is there a problem, if we let her into your room to rest?", he asked.

"No, there isn't.", she sid with a goofy grin.

"Thank you.", he said sincerely.

"You're welcome.", she said with the samegrin on her face.

The carriage suddenly stopped and the horse man opened the door for them. Sulfus took the little girl fully in his arms and walked out of the carriage after Raf. They made their way towards the palace's entrance. When they got in front of the door, it opened by itself revealing Raf's parents. They hugged her and said 'hello' to Sulfus, who bowed his head -but not his body, because he would wake up the little girl- politely. They got in the house and Angelie shot a curious look on him and the little girl in his arms. He was prepared to answer the question that Angelie was going to ask him, but Raf took in charge.

"This Sulfus's little sister, Elizabeth. I told her that she was welcomed to come with us. It's that okay with you?", she said.

"Of course. It will be pleasure to meet Princess Elizabeth. And it will be our pleasure to meet Sulfus's family.", Angelie said.

"Thank you.", Sulfus said. Angelie and Malachia nodded.

Raf and Sulfus walked towards Raf's room. He laid Elizabeth in Raf's bed and put up the covers. He kissed her forehead gently and made his way to the door, glancing every two seconds to check up on her. He reached the door and walked out after Raf. He closed the door and walked towards the living room holding Raf's hand. They knocked the door first and then walked in. They found the King and the Queen drinking tea. They sat down too and the maid filled up two more cups for the them and excused herself out. After a minute of silence, Malachia spoke.

"So what did your parents say?", the King asked.

"They agreed. They also wants to be all in the same palace.", Sulfus replied.

"I have an idea.", angelie said and everyone turned to look at her. "Let's built a palace between Sulfus's and ours.", she continued.

"That's a brilliant idea.", Malachia said disregarding his serious tone to a excited one that Angelie had fallen for. "We should send a loyal servant of ours to let your parents know Angelie's idea.", he said overenthusiastically and Angelie giggled with his behaviour.

"Of course, King Malachia. But be sure to say to your servant to let them know that we are okay.", Sulfus said.

"Yes, I can do that.", the King said.

"So, when will the wedding be?", Raf asked.

"I was thinking about it and I decided that it would be better if it was in three weeks.", Malachia answered.

"Yeah, but that would be enough time to get all the preparations ready?", angellie asked her husband.

"Yes, I will find workers to start from tomorrow to built the new kingdom. The servant will leave right away to get Sulfus's parents. And the decoration, the place they wedding will take place, the dress and suit will be decided also tomorrow morning, after breakfast.", he said, proud for his idea.

"Okay, dad. May we go now?", Raf asked.

"Sure.", Angelie asked.

The two teens walked out of the living room and made their way towards Raf's room. They walked in her room and saw the little girl sitting on Raf's bed playing with her hair. Raf sat next to her and whispered something in her ear. The little girl giggled and nodded eagerly. Elizabeth stood up and ran to the chair in front of the mirror. Raf got in the bathroom and walked out again with a brush and some elastic hair bands. Sulfus laid on her bed watching amused the scene in front of his own amber eyes.

* * *

Sorry guys I know it's short but I really have to go to sleep cause tomorrow I have an exam about my final mark in this semester so see'ya soon and please review.


End file.
